(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a puncturing device for an indwelling needle which provides for the prevention of health care workers from catching viruliferous infections such as AIDS, HIV or the like due to needlestick injuries from injectors.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In conventionally hospitals and other medical fields, the current main trend is to instruct medical workers not to recap the needle. Because of many needlestick injuries have occurred when a used injector is recapped. However, medical treatments such as blood collection, intravenous administration of medicament etc., are done, instead of treatment rooms, clinics and the like, at bed sites in sickrooms where equipment for collecting needles and injectors is not always provided for. In these cases, an optimal method for avoiding needlestick injuries is to recap the needle. No other devices which offer a worthwhile advantage for their adoption have been developed.
In a conventional indwelling needle which has an inner and outer needle, they are usually joined fast in order to avoid easy removal. Therefore, it is necessary to pull out the inner needle whilst appropriately pressing the outer needle after vain puncture or the like. So, this conventional configuration has the risk of an unskilled worker accidentally and erroneously pulling out the outer altogether with the inner needle from the vein or at least has the problem of producing strain on the vein, thus a solution has been needed. Further, it is necessary to proceed cautiously when the needle is placed into a weak thin vein of a child or the like. Specifically, there is a risk of the opposing wall of the lumen of the vein being damaged if the puncture is too deep. On the other hand, there is another problem in that a too shallow puncture cannot place the outer needle correctly even though the inner needle has punctured the vein.